In certain types of video rendering, such as 360-degree video, a viewer can perceive multiple different views of the image content. For instance, while a viewer is viewing the image content on a display, the viewer can select a different view from which to view the content. For 360-degree video, the viewer can interface with the display to change the angle from which the viewer is viewing the image content.